I'm Your What?
by Krys Berm
Summary: After Bella slaps Paul in the face things go a lot differently than expected. Imprinting story. BxP
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**  
><strong>Emmett: Yo! Where you been!<strong>

**Me: Working...**

**Emmett: You never write any more. *frowns***

**Me: I'm sorry, I'm gonna be writing more, I promise!**

**Emmett: Okay! *Smiles* But you still don't own Twilight.**

**Me: Thanks for reminding me *grumbles* Let the people read.**

Bella's POV

I looked down at my once best friend's sleeping figure. My Sun. The one person that was helping me stay together, the one who has now been pushing me away. I know he apologized for all those things he said but they still hurt nonetheless. Jake's looked so peaceful in his sleep, like the Jacob that was my best friend. Not Sam's Jacob.

Soft sounds escaped from his parted lips as he snored slightly, and I held in a chuckle.

"Oh Jake," I murmured softly, "I miss you."

Tears pricked at my eyes and I fought the urge to reach out and run my hand through his hair. After blinking several times my eyes darted from Jake to his bedroom window; that's where I saw the figures exiting the woods. Their laughter was booming as I heard it all the way in Jake's room. Some of them had their heads thrown back as they howled with laughter and others just stared towards the house. Then suddenly as if they could sense me the laughter stopped.

My anger bubbled up to the surface and I stormed out of Jake's room. My foot falls were heavy on the hardwood floor of the hallway. I made my way out of the house not caring that the front door slammed behind me, and I stomped over to the four boys…well men, that have been ruining everything for me.

I say men because no boy is 6'5" and has muscles all over. Each of them was wearing only cutoff shorts. Their hair was the same cropped style as Jacob's and their tanned skin glistened with a light sheen of sweat. If I wasn't so mad, and broken, I probably would have swooned over them. But that was my last thought as I approached them.

"What did you do!" I shouted at Sam as I made my way towards them. Some looked bored while the others looked tense. "Hey! I said what did you do!" I shouted again, but by this time I was standing in front of him and I gave him a shove. _Not like it did much, the man's made like a brick wall, jeez. _

One of them growled, I think his name is Paul, while Embry stated uneasily, "Hey, watch it." I looked at them weirdly for a second. _Who the hell growls at people?_

"Watch it Cujo. No need to bite." I sneered out. They all tried to keep in their amused chuckles, even Paul smirked a bit until he turned it into a glare. _Whatever._

"_Easy._" Sam's word was directed to more than just me, and he stated it almost as an order…or maybe it was.

"He didn't _want _this!" I kept going, ignoring Sam's semi-order.

Paul snorted, "What did _we _do? What did _he_ do, huh? What did he tell you!"

I stood there taken aback by his accusation. I do have to say that Paul was the best looking out of the group. I mean all of them looked like Greek Gods, but Paul he was more than that; if that's even possible.

"Nothing! He tells me nothing because he's _scared_ of you." I broke out of my mental fascination with Paul's looks and yelled at them.

Then…get this… they _laughed_ at me! Well they as in Embry, Paul, and I think his name is Jared. I mean loud guffaws that rumbled through their whole bodies. My hand twitched eager to smack the grin off one of their faces.

"Scared of us, that was good. Don't you get that he just doesn't want you." Paul's voice held a bit of humor in it but his tone was the last thing on my mind as I flinched at his words.

"He doesn't want me…" I let the words roll off my tongue as the pain hit me. The guys shifted uncomfortably suddenly but I wasn't really paying attention. Thoughts rushed through my head faster than I could process them. Then as quickly as the pain came it was replaced with anger.

"Fuck you!" My hand rose quickly and the sound of skin hitting skin could be heard. Pain shot through my hand and I clutched it quickly to my chest. "Shit!" I proclaimed at the pain.

"Too late now!" I heard Jared state which caused me to look up to the man I just hit.

Paul stood there shaking violently. _What the hell is wrong with him! Is he on drugs? _

"Bella, get back! Paul! Calm down now." The authority was back in Sam's voice but I was too focused on Paul to listen. My plain brown eyes met his beautiful forest green ones, and I suddenly felt like things were going to change.

Paul took a step back, his shaking slowing down. The others looked at him in shock, why in shock I have no clue, but I figured it was time to get out of here.

"What the hell is wrong with him!" I pointed my finger, on my good hand, towards Paul. "Is he on drugs or something? You know what, never mind. Embry, I thought you were better than this I mean seriously." I said staring directly at him and he winced. "Tell Jake he doesn't need to worry about me coming around anymore. As for the rest of you…You can all just go to fucking hell."

"Oh, and Sam?" I stopped in front of him. "Enjoy leading them there because you're the god damn devil." I stated with so much hate before heading to my truck, leaving a shocked looking group of men in my wake.

When I reached my truck I hopped in, ignoring Jacob who stood at his front door I let the rumble of my engine cover his voice and I took off like a bat out of hell for Forks.

I didn't make it back to forks quite as quickly as I thought. It had started to down pour not minutes after I left Jake's and as I drove down the road towards my home I spotted a figure walking down the street the opposite way I was heading. I slowed and pulled to a stop before rolling down my window.

"Need a ride?" My voice was raspy and the figure moved towards my truck. It was a girl. I think I remember her, Leah Clearwater.

Her eyes were cold as she stared at me and for a moment I thought she was going to say no, maybe even tell me off, but instead she jerked her head in a nod and came around to the passenger side. My door squeaked and groaned as it opened and Leah hopped in.

"Thanks." Her voice sounded somewhat dead and it made me flinch. _Do I sound like that?_

"No problem."

I did a U-turn and headed to where I remember her house was located. Silence consumed us until she decided to break it.

"You're Jacob Black's friend, right?" She asked.

"I'm Bella." I stated irritably.

"I'm Leah, and that didn't answer my question." She bit back.

"He's not my Jacob anymore, he's Sam's." I spotted her reaction from the corner of my eye. Her face turned hard and she looked…pissed.

"Asshole." She muttered lowly.

"What?" I questioned curiously.

"I said he's an asshole."

"Not that I don't agree, but why do you say that?" I raised my eyebrow at her. So she told me.

She told me about how she and Sam were together and in love. The thought of Sam actually being a good guy surprised me but I continued to listen. She told me how they were supposed to be married but he disappeared for weeks and when he returned he wasn't the same, but their marriage was still on, until her cousin, Emily, came to visit.

"She was like my sister! My best friend! He left me for her!" She cried out as I released a gasp.

"And she's with him?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes." She choked out.

"What a fucking bitch!" I shouted causing a small smile to grace Leah's lips.

"I thought he loved me." She let out in a whisper.

"I knew he was the god damn devil." I muttered angrily, but Leah heard me and broke out into laughter, I followed closely behind.

I pulled up to her house as our laughter died down.

"Thank you, for this." She gestured around the truck.

"It was really not a problem." I told her honestly. It actually made me feel better hearing her story.

"We should hang out again…" She suggested timidly.

"I would, but, uh, I think I'm gonna move back with my mom. I need to get the hell out of here." I told her honestly.

"I wish I could go." She stated jealously with a pout, which caused me to giggle. Then an idea hit me. This morning when I was getting ready I found a loose floor board and low and behold I found a hidden stash.

_He_ had left all the presents in it, all the reminders of _them_. I thought it would hurt to see them but honestly it just made me pissed off which is what gave me the fuel to head to Jacobs. But best part is that amongst the presents were the two tickets to Florida.

"Come with me." I found myself telling her. Her head snapped to look at me.

"I'm sorry, what?" She asked slowly as if she was questioning my sanity.

"Come with me, Leah. I have two tickets that…my _ex_ gave me. I'm sure my mom won't mind the extra company. I can finish high school and you can go to college if you'd like. We'd be free from all these people." I said with the upmost sincerity.

"I…maybe…YES!" She stuttered out. We both squealed loudly then began to laugh. "When are we getting the hell out of here!"

"How about tonight?" I asked glancing at the clock in my truck which read 1pm in big green numbers. "Pack, I'll call to schedule the flight and we can meet at my house. We'll take a taxi to the airport. Sound okay?"

"Yes! What time you want me to be at your house?" She inquired.

"Well, Charlie is gonna be home around 4:30 today so I'd say make it around 6 tonight." I decided.

"I'll be there!" Leah stated happily as she jumped out of the car and began to make her way to her front door. "Oh, and Bella?" She stopped to look me in the eyes. "Thanks again." She smiled and I smiled back.

"Anytime." With that I drove back to my house.

As soon as I got home I went to my room and packed what little I had. Immediately after I called my mom and told her our Leah's and my plan before I booked our flight. Once everything was set I decided to go to the kitchen to cook a bunch of meals for Charlie, which is where he found me when he got home from work.

"Bells?" He called out as I heard the front door shut.

"In here!" I shouted back over my shoulder as I pulled out the lasagna.

"Are you cooking for an army?" Charlie chuckled nervously as he looked at all the food I cooked.

"Dad, we need to talk." I told him, allowing the seriousness of the situation to show on my face. He sat down at the table with a heavy sigh before he spoke.

"What is it Bella?" His voice was solemn.

"Dad, I'm going to move in with mom for a while; just until I'm feeling better. I just can't heal here." I rushed out while looking down at my feet. I couldn't bare to see the look on his face. I heard Charlie sigh heavily before he spoke.

"Okay." He stated which cause my head to snap up to look at him. "One condition though." I nodded for him to continue. "I want at least two calls a week." My face broke into a small grin at his words.

"You got it dad!" I rushed over to hug him tightly, which he returned awkwardly. Charlie was never really great at sharing his feelings.

"I'm gonna miss you Bells." You could hear sadness pouring out into his voice.

"Imma miss you too daddy." I mumbled into his chest and he squeezed me tighter to him. We pulled apart, both blinking our eyes rapidly to keep tears at bay.

"I got something in my eye." Charlie mumbled as he used his finger to swipe at his eye, which caused me to giggle.

"I made you a bunch to eat. It should last you a while." I smiled at him.

"Thanks kid. So when you leaving?" He inquired.

"Want to get rid of me that bad, huh?" I said jokingly but Charlie's face was priceless. His eyes nearly popped out of his head and he began to stutter. "Chill dad. I'm just joking with you." I laughed and he grinned.

"I see this decision is already making you better." He smiled happily.

"To answer your question I'm leaving here at 6. So how about we eat dinner together before I leave?" I suggested.

"Sounds perfect to me."

We ate and talked about what I was planning to do with myself. Six o'clock came before we knew it and I heard the horn of the taxi blow. Charlie and I said our goodbye, with a promise I would call him when I got there, and carried my luggage out to the waiting taxi. I opened the sliding door, it was a van, and looked back at the house and the woods that held so many painful memories. Strangely I heard what sounded like a whimper, but decided to ignore it.

"Goodbye." I whispered to no one before getting in and slamming the door shut.

Leah sat next to me with a grin on her face, which I happily returned before we both snapped our heads to the taxi driver and stated, "Let's get the hell outta here!"

**A.N. I know, I know! I haven't written in forever! I'm going to start updating more, especially my story All is Fear in Love and War. Hope you liked this new story. Let me know what you think and if I should continue! Review please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

**Paul: Ya know this really sucks.**

**Me: Chill she'll be coming back soon enough.**

**Paul: She better! God, you don't even own us Stephanie Meyers does.**

**Me: I know! But, I own Xander... O.O**

**Paul: Who?**

**Me: Uhhh...Gotta go! Let the people read! *runs away***

Bella POV

It's been five years since I was home, in forks. Four years since Leah up and left, and three since I became a mom. I guess I should start from the beginning.

When Leah and I got to Florida things were going great. Lee-lee, as I nicknamed her, started some college courses and I was finishing up my senior year. My mom was thrilled to have us and we were more than happy to be there.

Leah and I became best friends, sisters really. We went out, partied, went shopping…She was the older sister I never had.

She kept in touch with her family. We'd even Skype with Seth, her younger brother. He was certainly a trip; he would have us rolling on the floor in fits of laughter. Well he did for a few months; then he started coming on less and less. When he was on he would barely speak. I remember the day shit hit the fan.

_Flashback:_

"_Sethy! We missed you!" I exclaimed happily as he appeared on the screen in front of me. His lip twitched slightly and I fought the urge to frown at his lack of emotion. He had been coming on less and less. He had changed dramatically over the past months. He looked to have grown, his large frame taking up the whole screen. His once long, dark brown hair was now cropped short. I remember Leah ripping into him about that one. Normally he wears shirts but today he was opting for the shirtless look, showing off his new found muscles._

_Trying to keep my mood up I continued talking, "Like the new living room?" After graduating in June Leah and I moved into our own place. It was a decent sized two bedroom apartment. It was perfect for us._

"_Yeah, sure." He said dismissively causing me to furrow my brow and allow the frown I was suppressing to show._

"_Lee-Lee get your ass in here!" I yelled knowing she was asleep. I heard an 'oof' as she fell off the bed and then the stomping of feel down the hall._

"_What the hell B! I was sleeping!" I couldn't stop the giggle I released and noticed Seth crack a smile._

_Leah stood there with her hands on her hips and tapped her foot. Her long, dark brown hair was disheveled from sleep and a glare adorned her beautiful face._

"_Fine, I'll just have to talk to Sethy all by myself." I stuck my tongue out at her. _

_Now that got her attention. She squealed loudly and pushed me out from in front of the computer. Leah truly loves her brother. In the months of living together there was nothing that Leah and I didn't know about each other. We were truly like sisters. _

"_Seth!" She proclaimed as she sat in front of the computer screen. "How are you? How's mom? How's dad? How's school going? Meet anyone you like?" She shot off questions at him, the last one she even waggled her eyebrows. Seth looked amused as his sister badgered him. _

"_Okay, good, good, okay, and no." He answered her questions with one word answers. Leah huffed, getting annoyed quickly. _

"_Are you gonna actually talk to me or respond like a robot?" _

"_Lee-"_

"_What Seth? You rarely come on anymore, you changed your appearance, it's almost like…NO!" she screamed at the end suddenly. "What the hell is that on your arm!"_

"_Lee-"_

"_Is that- Is that a tattoo? Sam's tattoo? You-You're hanging out with Sam." She stated the end as a fact not a question. _

"_Leah, it's not a big deal." Seth stated with a wince. _

"_Not a big? You go and join a gang and it's not a big deal! For Christ's sake Seth you're only thirteen!" She began to shake with fury._

"_Leah, calm down." Seth tried. _

"_I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" She screamed, "My baby brother is hanging out with the devil incarnate and you want me to calm down!"_

"_Lee-lee." I whispered. I didn't like seeing her so mad, it actually scared me. Her head snapped towards me and her face softened after seeing the look on my face._

"_I need to get out of here. I'll be back later." She ran to her room. A couple minutes later she stormed out of the apartment. _

"_Why?" Was all I managed to say. _

_Seth looked at me pained. "Bella, I'm sorry but I don't think I'll be speaking with you anymore." Tears gathered in both of our eyes, mine spilling over carelessly. _

"_You too, huh?" I replied through my tears._

"_I'm so sorry. I really love you like a sister." He told me sadly._

"_I love you too, Seth." I said to the now blank screen. _

_End Flashback_

Leah didn't come home that night, and I had cried myself to sleep. In fact Leah didn't come home for a few days. I had grown worried and even filed a report with the police. I hadn't slept the entire time she was gone, and had never felt so much relief when she walked through the door…until I saw her face.

_Flashback_

"_Leah!" I launched myself at her, wrapping my small arms around her in a hug. I clung to her like she would disappear. I felt her body stiffen at my contact and pulled away. _

"_Are you okay? Where were you? I've been worried sick! Oh God." I sobbed in hysterics. _

"_I have to go." She stated._

"_Wha-"_

"_You heard what I said, Isabella. I have to leave." She cut me off._

"_Why? Where are you going?...What about me?" I asked backing away from her._

"_Of course you're gonna make this about you! I'm going home. To La Push." She walked past me down the hall to her room. _

_I didn't have the heart to follow her; instead I sat on the couch, my legs to shaky to remain upright. I brought my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them, listening to the banging coming from Leah's room. _

_Fifteen minutes later and she appeared in the living room. _

"_Please don't leave me." I begged lowly. _

"_I'm so sorry, B. I have to." Tears poured out of both our eyes rapidly, and as quickly as she came she was gone. _

_End Flashback_

After she left it took me a while to compose myself before calling the cops to drop the missing person report. Then I just wallowed in my misery. Well I did until Jamie snapped me out of it. Jamie was Leah and my best friend. She was short with mahogany colored locks that fell past her shoulders. She was slender and had curves in all the right places. With her help I got out of my funk and got back to doing what I needed to.

_Flashback_

"_ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR!" I heard Jamie banging on the front door, but I couldn't pull myself off the couch where I had taken refuge. _

"_I'm gonna break this God damn door down in like three seconds!" She yelled some more but again I remained unmoved._

"_Gah! So be it!" I heard some noise and then the door swung open, Jamie stood there with her bobby pin. "I love knowing how to pick locks." She grinned then stomped into the apartment, slamming the door behind her. _

"_Get your ass up, we're going out." She demanded._

"_I-I can't." I burrowed myself more under the covers that wrapped around me._

"_Bella," she sighed, her face softening as she looked me over, "You can't stay like this. You have classes, you need to live." _

"_No one wants me…" I whispered._

"_The hell no one wants you! I want you around! You're my best friend and I'd never leave you! Now please get up we're going out."_

_End Flashback_

She got me out, and she got me back to being me. Because of her I finished college and got a degree to teach English, just like I always wanted.

As for Charlie I kept in touch with him as I promised, and he even learned how to Skype just to see me. A couple months after Leah left Charlie called to tell me that Harry died. I wanted to fly back as soon as I heard but instead I swallowed the lump in my throat and told Charlie to give condolences to the Clearwaters.

Also a month after Leah left, Jamie had gotten pregnant after a one night stand and came to live with me. I was going to help her after the baby was born, but that didn't work out the way we planned either.

_Flashback_

_Jamie had gone into labor about eight hours ago. She's been in pain for about five of them and then they gave her some medicine. Now the time has finally come for her to push. _

_Her small hand gripped mine and a scream of pain tore from her mouth. _

"_Hee-hee-who, hee-hee-who." I chanted to help her breathe._

"_You're doing so good Jamie. You're almost there." I encouraged her._

"_FUCK! Bella! Please never let me have sex again! Ahh!" She screamed at me._

"_You got it now push this baby out of you already." I teased causing her to growl and glare at me. _

"_On three Jamie I'm gonna need you to give me a big push, okay?" The doctor questioned. Jamie nodded quickly and on three she pushed. Her teeth gritted together, her forehead scrunched up and her hand clenched mine tightly. _

_After a few more pushes we heard the most amazing sound of a baby crying._

"_Congratulations, it's a boy!" The doctor complained and Jamie smiled lazily._

_I was allowed to cut the cord and the baby was placed in Jamie's arms. _

"_Hi, Alexander James." She cooed. "I love you." Her eyes suddenly closed, a nurse removed the baby quickly and I grew worried._

"_Jamie?" The doctor shook her but she didn't wake._

"_What's wrong with her?" I questioned frantically. _

"_Get her outta here." He ignored me and told the nurse. And then I was in the hall waiting._

_End Flashback._

The doctor told me she had a brain aneurism. She didn't make it. I cried and cried for her loss. Jamie had written a will, much to my surprise, and assigned me as Alexander's guardian. And that's what I became.

I adopted Alexander and he became Alexander James Swan. Even though I had the new responsibility of being a mother I finished college. I had a lot of help of course. Renee wasn't exactly thrilled at first but once she met Alexander, Xander for short, she fell head over heels. She would help babysit while I had class and work. As for Charlie, well he became adapted to being Grandpa C quite quickly.

Now Xander is three and we are heading back to Forks, La Push to be exact. Charlie is getting married to the one and only Sue Clearwater. The sister and brother I once longed to have will now actually be my step siblings…great.

I was offered a job at La Push High as an English teacher and I took it. I told Charlie not to let anyone know that I was coming back and bought a house on the Res. I was nervous, I didn't want to see all those people that hurt me all those years ago.

I looked down at the sleeping boy that was laying in my lap. I stroked his beautiful brown hair. I couldn't imagine my life without him. He looked so peaceful and content sleeping, but I had to wake him.

"Xander." I shook him softly. His hands flew to his eyes as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with his fists. Sitting up he turned to look at me.

"He buddy, we're gonna be landing, you need to put on your seatbelt." I told him gently.

"Okay, Momma." He yawned and buckled his seatbelt. For a three year old he was very smart.

"We gonna see Gwampa C?" He asked in his baby voice.

"Yup." I told him popping the 'p', and he giggled.

"Yay! I can't wait Momma!" He bounced in his seat. The plane started to descend and I opened the window for Xander to see.

"It's so pwetty momma!" He exclaimed happily.

"We're home baby."

**A.N. I know, I know. There was a lot going on in this chapter but I didn't want to leave Bella in Florida for long in the story. I hope you like it. I might, most likely will, write a Leah POV on what happened in Florida and why she ran. Also probably will do a Paul POV chapter so you can see how he's doing but for now I'm just gonna write in Bella's POV. I really hope you all like it. I promise some more drama and some more of the Sexy Paul! **

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! They were wonderful! Please review again! I hope I didn't disappoint! **

**~Krys**


	3. Leah's POV

**Disclaimer:**

**Leah: Why did you make me do that! *glares***

**Me: Uhhhhh, it wasn't me? O.O**

**Leah: What!**

**Me: It's all explained in your POV...**

**Leah: Yea well I'm so glad you don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyers does.**

**Me: Thanks. Just let the people read.**

Leah's POV

Storming out of the apartment I headed for the woods. It's weird I know but it seemed to be calling to me. I headed down the path, my whole body vibrating with anger. I suddenly felt hot. My hair began to cling to the back of my neck.

"How dare he! Gah! Fucking, damn you Sam Uley!" I screamed into the woods, my anger growing by the minute.

I heard a branch snap and I turned quickly. My body vibrating faster and faster till I burst out of my skin…literally. I stared down at my…paws? _What the fuck!_

"Ah, so this is your first time becoming a mutt?" A male voice floated from the darkness.

I shook myself as I watched a man emerge from the trees. His eyes were blood red, his skin white as milk, and his dirty blond hair was tousled on his head. The smell of bleach assaulted my nose and I realized it was from him. I remembered the stories my father once told me, about the cold ones and the wolves. _Holy shit!_

"Ah, you've finally figured it out pup?" He grinned and I growled.

"You smell something awful, but I would love a taste." He chuckled causing me to growl again. We began circling each other.

"I followed you from your place. When I'm done with you I do believe I'll go drain that pretty little friend of yours. She does smell quite delicious." At those words I pounced.

There was one thing running over and over in my mind…_Protect Bella, protect Bella. Gotta protect Bella!_

I swung my paw at him and I hear what sounded like tearing metal as my claws scraped down his chest. He screeched and then hissed. He came at me again but I was quicker than he thought. I got a hold of his leg and pulled. Not before long I had him in pieces on the forest floor.

I heard a humming in my head and that's when I heared the voice.

"_Leah?"_

**A.N. Sooooo….yea right, like I'd really finish it there. Syke! Hahaha! :ob**

"_Seth?" Oh dear lord I'm hearing things in my mind now. I'm a giant dog and I just ripped apart a vampire. That's it I officially have lost it. _

"_Leah, how? What? Sis you're not crazy. You're a wolf." _He tried to calm me. I felt a shimmer a few seconds later and more voices joined my head.

"_Leah?"_

"_You can't be fucking serious! I have to deal with this fucker in my head! Hell fucking no!"_

"_Leah, you need to come home." _

"_Sam, are you out of your fucking mind? There is no way I'm leaving here. This is my _home. _I'm not leaving B." _I told him angrily as memories of B and I flashed through my mind.

Suddenly Paul's voice shouted in my mind.

"_Can you show me more?" _He begged.

"_Wha- Why?" _Slowly all the information flowed from them to me. Why we turn to wolves, how our transformation works, imprinting.

"_You imprinted on her? How come you can stand to be away from her?" _I questioned.

"_It hurts, damn it hurts every day, but I know she's happy right? She's okay. And I listen to conversations at times. I, uh, even went to Florida to check up on her…" _He trailed off.

"_So you stalk her and eavesdrop on private conversations." I snorted. "Nice."_

Aquick memory of Bella ending Skype with Seth played through my mind. She was crying as he told her he could no longer talk to her.

"_What the hell Seth! Why would you do that!"_ But before he could answer Sam cut in.

"_Because it's a distraction. He has to run patrol and –"_

"_And what you prick! God you are such an asshole!"_

"_Leah you have to come home. It's where you belong. You're gonna hurt Bella with your unpredictable temper." _He was irritated and I heard a growl come from Paul. I was assaulted images of Sam accidentally attacking Emily.

"_You're outta your God damn mind! I would never hurt Bella! I'm not you, so back the fuck off. Now how the hell do I get back to normal?" _

"_You have to think happy thoughts and being human."_ Seth said softly but Sam spoke louder.

"_Leah, you will come home. Tell Bella you're leaving and get back here." _ I suddenly felt a weight on me. Like I had no choice.

"_What did you do to me?" _I growled out.

"_I Alpha ordered you. I didn't want to but-"_

"_But what Sam? Undo it now!" _I screeched.

"_I'm sorry, Leah, but I can't." _He stated with finality.

"_I hate you."_ I sneered. _"She'll want to know why I'm leaving. She won't believe I want to go." _I stated, feeling like I was gonna cry.

"_Make her believe." _He said gruffly.

"_How did I ever love someone without a heart?" _I said more to myself than to anyone else.

With that I thought of Bella and Jamie and all the times we shared over these months.

*******Page Break*******

I didn't go home for a few days. I knew Bella would worry but I couldn't face her. I didn't want to be the one to break her again. Of course I had to. _Fucking Sam Uley._

I'll never forget the sound of her voice as she begged me to say or the look on her face when it turned from relief to heartbreaking pain. I could hear her sobs as I left the building, cursing my enhanced hearing.

I grabbed the first flight I could back to Seattle, Washington. It was probably the worst time of my life. I couldn't sleep, and when I did there were always nightmares of Bella calling for me. When I arrived I was greeted by my mother. I hugged her close as she cried into my shirt, my own tears leaking down my face.

"Mommy…" I cried.

"Shhh, I know honey. I know. Let's go home."

"I can't." I whispered lowly so she wouldn't hear. I had to leave my home, and thanks to Sam I could never go back.

**A.N. Soooo, I hope you like Leah's POV! I hope this explains some things. So who hate's Sam right now? Sorry for all those who like him, but yea he's a jerk. **

**Thanks for all the reviews! You are all amazing! I hope you enjoyed this and please review! :o)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

**Paul: Where the hell have you been!**

**Me: I've been really busy...**

**Paul: I'm so glad Stephenie Meyers owns us.**

**Me: *sighs* Whatever. Let the people read.**

After Xander and I got what little luggage we had, we headed to the parking lot. I had sent my car to the new house a week ago and Charlie, along with Sue dropped it off at the airport. I took out my spare key once I spotted my car and unlocked it before loading up the luggage and Xander.

I climbed into the car and started the engine before grabbing my cellphone and calling Charlie.

"Hello?" His gruff voice came through the speaker of my phone.

"Hey Dad." I responded.

"Bells! You make it okay?" He questioned happily.

"Yup. We just got to the car, thanks for dropping it off."

"No problem sweetie."

"So where are you? I need to come get the house key from you." I asked him.

"Umm…" He trailed off and a pang of fear ran through me.

"Dad?"

"I'm at Billy's." He sighed.

"I'm not going there dad." I stated in a cold voice.

"Bells, I'm sorry but if you want your key you're gonna have to." He stated.

"Fine! But it'll be in and out. I'm not stopping to chat, got it?" My anger rising.

"Yup, got it. You gonna bring Xander to see me?" I could picture a pout on his face and laughed.

"Yea, I'll bring him. See you soon." I finished.

"Love ya kiddo."

"Love you too." I said before hanging up the phone.

"We gonna see Gwampa C?" Xander questioned tiredly.

"You betcha buddy. Take a nap, it'll be a while." I answered.

"Okay." He shut his eyes and I pulled out of the spot, heading to the one place I really didn't want to be.

*************** Page Break*****************

I pulled up to the familiar looking red house. It didn't look much different, although it looked as if it had been repainted, along with the fence that surrounded the back yard. I took several deep breathes trying to compose myself before texting Charlie that we were here and where he was. He replied quickly, telling me that he was in the backyard and to come around.

Getting out of the car I opened the back door and took out Xander. He buried his face into my neck and sighed. I began walking towards the backyard when I heard loud barreling laughter. _I'm so gonna kill him,_ I thought as I entered through the gate.

I took in my surroundings; people were everywhere. Dad, Sue, Billy and Old Quil sat at a picnic table to the far left. Seth and two boys that looked his age sat down at another table scarfing down their food hungrily. Sam and Jared stood near a grill towards the right. There was a long table filled with food where Paul, Quil, Embry, Jacob and two girls stood loading their plates. Leah was nowhere to be seen.

I took a deep breath and took a step toward where Charlie was sitting when I was approached by another woman. The left side of her face was covered in gagged scars, but they only seemed to add to her beauty. Her raven black hair fell well past her shoulders, and she had a smile on her face as she reached me.

"May I help you?" She asked kindly. I was about to answer when Zander cut in.

"You're pwetty, even with your booboo. Does it huwt?" He asked reaching out to touch her face.

She looked at him shocked but moved forward.

"It used to…" She told him softly. She closed her eyes as he ghosted his fingers over her face.

"I know how to make it bettew!" Xander exclaimed suddenly to her.

"Come hewe, my mommy makes my booboos bettew like this all the time." He told her.

She stepped closer to us, allowing for Xander to reach her better. When he decided she was close enough he leaned over and placed a kiss on her scarred cheek.

"Thewe aw bettew!" He declared happily.

The woman's eyes filled with tears and I could feel Xander begin to tense with worry.

"Did it not wowk? I'm sowwy! I didn't mean to huwt you!" He cried and buried his face in my shoulder. I glared at the woman, although I knew she did nothing wrong she still made my baby cry.

I shoved passed the woman and stalked over to where I spotted Charlie. The glare I had was still plastered to my face and for the first time ever Charlie looked scared.

"Keys. Now." I demanded angrily as I held my hand out. He didn't hesitate and dropped the keys in my hand. "See you later." I spun on my heel and made my way towards the exit.

"Wait!" The scarred woman yelled. Zander looked up at her, tears still in his beautiful brown eyes. I stopped and faced her.

"I'm sorry. It feels much better. I was crying because you made me happy." She spoke hurriedly to Xander.

"It worked?" She nodded her head causing him to smile and reach out to her. She stepped forward and he wrapped his tiny arms around her neck before squeezing. He pulled back towards me and rested his head on my shoulder again.

"What's your name?" She then asked him.

"Alexandew but you can caw me Xandew."

"Hi Xander, I'm Emily." She smiled at him.

"You're siwwy Emiwy. You cwy when you're happy. Isn't she siwwy mommy?" He said in his sweet baby voice.

"Sure is, but we gotta go baby." I told him.

"Okay, bye Emiwy." He waved his little hand.

"Bye, Xander."

I began making my way to the exit again while listening to what everyone was saying.

"Damn she's hot." One head one gruff voice say followed by a growl. _Really, with the growling again? I swear I'm gonna bye these guys shock collars; although it sounded kinda hot…Bad Bella! Stop thinking like that. _I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard another voice speak.

"Yeah, she's my imprint." The voice said followed by several small gasps. _Damn that man has a sexy voice, but what the fuck is an imprint?_

"Bella?" I stopped dead in my tracks. _Shit._

Xander must have felt me tense because he hugged me closer.

"Yes?" My voice held no emotion.

"Bella I –"

"I'm pretty sure you've explained to me how you feel, Leah," She flinched at my tone, " Don't worry I won't be around you much. If you have a problem with me seeing my father then you can go to hell." I turned away from Leah and headed for my car.

"Sorry for that baby." I said softly to Xander.

"'Sokay momma." He snuggled into me. _God I love this kid, he knows just how to calm my nerves. _

I hurriedly made it to the car and got Xander in his car seat before getting in myself and starting the car. Before I could make it out of the driveway a painful howl pierced through the air.

"Momma? What was that!" He questioned. His voice did not sound scared, it only held a curious tone.

"It sounded like a wolf baby."

"Why'd it make that sound?" He asked, his little eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"I don't know, it sounded as if it were in pain." I answered as best I could.

"Oh. That's sad Momma." He said with a frown.

"Sure is baby, sure is."

**********Page Break**********

We made it to the house in no time. I fell in love with the house the moment I saw it. The two story house, at the time, was a bit rundown, but Charlie had graciously hired a contractor for me to deal with all the repairs that were needed. Now the sides of the house were painted a light blue color and the wrap around porch and shutters were a brilliant white. All in all there were three rooms, one of which was the master bedroom which had its own bathroom, a small library, which was also be used as a den, and a bathroom on the second floor. Then on the first floor were the kitchen, bathroom, living room, dining room, a spare bedroom, and finally a small playroom.

I know it sounds quite large for just the two of us but I found it to be perfect, plus we had the money to afford it so I didn't see a reason not to get it. It was also built farther into the woods so it was more private; something I love.

As we pulled into the long driveway Xander was bouncing in his car seat, his whole body basically humming with excitement. I parked the car in the driveway, got Xander out of his seat, grabbed his bag and took him inside.

"Wanna see you're new room bud?" I questioned as I dropped his bag at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes!" He chanted causing me to giggle.

I carried him up the stairs and entered his room. I had hired a decorator to do the inside so it'd be ready for when we arrived. His walls were painted his favorite color green and the floor was covered in a plush carpet.

"Momma! Wook at my bed!" Xander cried out happily. The headboard was s T-rex's head and the footboard was like the claws of his front hands. I even have to admit it looked pretty cool.

His toys were all around the room, some in a toy chest, some laid about. There was also a bookshelf containing some of the books I read to him at bedtime. It was an awesome kid's room, and Xander seemed to love it.

"You like it, bud?" I questioned.

"I Wove it momma!" He exclaimed causing me to giggle. Suddenly his tummy grumbled loudly and Xander's brow scrunched together.

"I fink my tummy is hungwy momma." He told me causing me to laugh.

"Let's go feed your tummy then." I said before carrying him downstairs to the living room.

I sat him on the couch and put on Yo Gabba Gabba. Once I noticed Xander's comfortable posture I kissed his head before heading to the kitchen to make some lunch. I had my dad drop off some groceries so we would have some food when we arrived.

I cooked us up some grilled cheese sandwiches and called Xander into the dining room. Once Xander was finished I took him into the living room and laid him on the couch where I knew he would fall asleep for his nap. By the time I finished up the dishes Xander was fast asleep. His little snores flitted through the living room.

I made myself a cup of tea and decided to head outside. Stepping out onto the back deck I took a deep breath of fresh air. _ God I missed this._ The one thing I missed the most was the freshness of this state, the air just seemed to be cleaner here.

I went to take a seat in one of the deck chairs when I hear a branch snap in the woods. With my knowledge of the supernatural I felt panic rise in my chest. I took a step towards the deck railing and looked out into the woods, but no sooner than my hand touched the railing a giant wolf stepped from the tree line. I mean it was huge. I gasped and took a step back.

The wolf was a light grey color. It was beautiful and its eyes seemed to bore into me. It released a whimper and laid down placing its giant head in its paws. The expression on the wolf's face can only be described as sad. It scooched forward, its belly rubbing the grass as it pawed its way forward. It was almost like it wanted me to go down to it, and maybe I would have but then a sandy-colored wolf stepped out. It walked hesitantly towards the light grey one, it seemed as though they were having a conversation; little yipping sounds came from each of them. The sandy one nudged the other with its head but it refused to move.

The sandy one huffed out and lay next to the light grey one. Both of them looked up at me expectantly. I swear they reminded me of Leah and Seth, well how they were back before everything went to shit.

Again I was tempted to go down to them when yet another wolf came out. If I thought the two lying down were huge, this one was monstrous. Its pitch black coat only added to his scariness. It growled angrily at the two other wolves, its eyes darting between me and the others. I scrambled backwards in fear when I saw a silver wolf come into the mix. It was smaller than the black one but larger than the first two.

The black one continued to growl, inching towards the two smaller ones. My breathing stopped and I clenched my eyes shut before opening them again. The ferocity in the black one's growl made me shudder and finally the silver one snapped. The black one surprisingly stopped growling. If possible I would say the black one looked shocked, and then it shook his head before backing away. Not being able to take it anymore I backed up to the door and slipped in the house, locking it immediately.

Three different howls filled the air causing me to shiver. Shaken by what I just witnessed I walked towards the living room to check on Xander; the whole way I was thinking, _I'm really gonna need too get a fucking fence…_

**A.N. I know, I know! I've been crazy busy with school and life in general. I am getting married, and we found out this week I am pregnant. Wasn't totally expecting that but we are super happy!**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this long awaited chapter. I love all your comments! The pack will be more in the next chapter! Please keep up the reviews, they make me smile! XD**

**- Krysy**

**P.S. This is the link to what Xander's bed looks like. www(dot)sound-asleep-beds(dot)co(dot)uk/products_pictures/dinosaur(dot)jpg**

**P.P.S I fixed the name thing, sorry. And I spell Xander with and X because it is a nick name, shortened from Alexander.**


	5. Paul's POV

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters sadly.**

Paul's POV CH 1

I flanked Sam with Embry and Jared as we made our way towards the Black's house.

Jacob has been nothing but trouble. I get that he's supposed to be Alpha and all that but this kid is seriously annoying. I swear I might blow my brains out if I have to hear one more thought about the fucking leech lover Swan.

From Sam's thoughts as well as Jacob's we've all got to see how broken she was after that leech left, which just pissed me off more. I mean seriously, he drinks fucking blood! How can someone find that loveable. I mean half their dates must have been, 'I know I must smell so tempting but please don't suck me dry.' I cringed at the thought of their intimacy. _Gross._

We came through the forest edge laughing and joking around about something that Jared said, even Sam couldn't hide his smile. And then we saw it…The stupid beast of a red truck. The wind blew and I got a nose full of strawberries and lilacs. I may not like her but damn does she smell good.

Not soon after I smelt her did we see her storming out of the little red house. Her long curly brown hair whipped around as the wind blew through it. She took long strides, as long as her tiny legs could take her and before we knew it she was standing before us, and boy was she angry.

"What did you do!?" She shouted at Sam as I made my way towards them. I looked bored yet I felt as tense as the others. "Hey! I said what did you do!?" She shouted again, but by this time she was standing in front of Sam and she gave him a shove. _Not like it could do much._

I couldn't stop the growl the released from my throat and I heard Embry stated uneasily, "Hey, watch it." She looked at us weirdly for a second, no doubt probably wondering why someone was growling.

"Watch it Cujo. No need to bite." She sneered out. Even though it was slightly an insult we all couldn't help but find her comment amusing and slightly funny, so most of us laughed. Even I smirked a bit but quickly turned it into a glare.

"_Easy._" Sam's word was directed to more than just her, and he stated it as an order.

"He didn't _want _this!" Bella kept going, ignoring Sam's semi-order. _God does she ever quit?_

I snorted loudly, "What did _we _do? What did _he_ do, huh? What did he tell you!?"

She looked taken aback by my accusation. But I didn't stand down.

"Nothing! He tells me nothing because he's _scared_ of you." She yelled at us. _Could she not yell, I can hear her just fine. I swear she's gonna make my ears bleed. _

Embry, Jared and I couldn't help but laugh at her statement. I mean loud guffaws that rumbled through our whole bodies.

"Scared of us, that was good. Don't you get that he just doesn't want you." My voice held a bit of humor in it. It was in that moment I wish I could have taken everything back.

She flinched at my words and the most horrific look passed her face. It looked as if she were about to die. Then I remembered the woods. Sam had shown us all how he found her. He couldn't stop thinking about it. Even Jacob would let things slip, like how she would wrap her arm around herself as if it were keeping her together.

"He doesn't want me…" She said slowly in a whisper as if testing out each word. All of us shifted uncomfortably suddenly but it seemed she wasn't really paying attention to us anymore. It looked like she was having a mental battle when suddenly a look of anger came to her face.

"Fuck you!" Her hand rose quickly and the sound of skin hitting skin could be heard. Shock would have been the first thing I felt, then anger. In the midst of things I saw Bella clutch her hand quickly to her chest. "Shit!" She proclaimed at the pain she must have been feeling.

"Too late now!" I heard Jared state which caused Bella to look at me.

"Bella, get back! Paul! Calm down now." The authority was back in Sam's voice but I was too focused on Bella to listen. Her beautiful brown eyes had finally met my forest green ones, and I suddenly felt it. She was it, my world, my imprint. I felt all the cables that connected me to this world snap and connect me to her. I knew what it was like from Jared and Sam's minds but feeling it was so much more amazing.

I took a step back, my shaking slowing down since my wolf was raging at me not to hurt our mate anymore. I could feel the others shocked stares on me, but my attention was solely on Bella. She had taken a step back in fear. _God, I don't want her to ever fear me._

"What the hell is wrong with him!?" She pointed her finger towards me. "Is he on drugs or something? You know what, never mind. Embry, I thought you were better than this I mean seriously." Her voice was hard and accusing causing me to wince. "Tell Jake he doesn't need to worry about me coming around anymore. As for the rest of you…You can all just go to fucking hell." _Ouch, that stings._

"Oh, and Sam?" She stopped in front of him. "Enjoy leading them there because you're the god damn devil." There was so much hate in her voice that it caused us all to flinch. She turned and headed for her truck. Jacob stood at his front door calling for her as she sped away. My stomach twisted in a large knot as I watched her go.

"What the hell did you guys do to her!?" Jacob seethed as he stomped his way towards us, but the only thought running through my mind is if I just lost the girl who was supposed to be meant for me.

**A.N. Short and sweet. I know it's been forever! I had my baby at the end of July! I am so in love it's crazy! Anyways I'm giving you this little chapter just to hold you over while I get the next chapter ready! Thanks to all my readers and reviewers! You're amazing!**


End file.
